


Any Other Valentine's Day

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belphie is the love of my life, Chocolate, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Force-Feeding, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rapid weight gain, Soft Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Valentine's Day, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: (READ THE WARNING IN THE TAGS BEFORE READING)It's Valentine's Day and Belphegor does not expect it to be any different than any other Valentine's Day he had experienced before. He simply had no real interest in this love filled holiday right before Mc gave him a box of chocolates. What he does not know is that this is not any ordinary box of chocolates.=============I was going to upload this a few hours later, but oh god I just love Belphegor so much and I wanted to post this as soon as it was Valentine's Day. I don't write much for this account, but I do want to write more for it!-Writer K
Relationships: Beelzebub & Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Any Other Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS BELLY KINK, RAPID WEIGHT GAIN, FEEDING KINK, AND OTHER SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTER BELPHEGOR (AND A LITTLE OF BEELZEBUB) FROM THE GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY THIS KIND OF CONTENT PLEASE CLICK OFF NOW!
> 
> Or if you do enjoy it please leave a kudos and a comment!

Every year on the 14th of February was Valentines Day, everybody knew that, but not everybody had the need to celebrate it. Whether the reason is that they simply do not wish to celebrate or they don't have anyone to celebrate it with. That was Belphegor's case every single year. Nobody was his Valentines other than his twin brother, Beelzebub, in the non-romantic way. But after so many years of the same routine repeating over and over again, he began craving another kind of Valentine's.

After more years had gone and passed he gave up looking for romantic love. Belphegor simply had no more reasons to attempt at love. He made it immensely clear how he felt too spiting at any affection that was given to him whether it be platonic or romantic. So when Mc gave him a heart-shaped box of chocolates he was certainly surprised. The feeling he got when she had asked him to be his Valentine's also surprised him.

It was the typical warm and fuzzy feeling movies and things like that would use to describe the new feeling of love. Belphegor hated it so much already even if it felt nice. He took the chocolates and gave Mc a very quiet thank you and walked away looking like a blushing mess. Not before Mc said something strange, however.

"Your welcome, Belphie! Also, make sure to eat them all, you're getting a little too skinny for my taste!" She gave him a very weird smile as he walked away with the box of chocolates. Skinny? She thought he was skinny? Well, sure he was despite his twin brother being big and beefy. Belphegor pushed all of those thinkings away by the time he made it to his and Beelzebub's room.

In there, his brother sat on his bed on the right side of the room. Beelzebub smelled the chocolates with that amazing nose of his the second Belphegor walked into the room. 

"Are those chocolates?" Beelzebub's mouth was already dripping with drool. "Yeah, Mc gave them to me. Want some?" Belphegor held them up as Beelzebub nodded. Belphegor sat onto the side of Beelzebub's bed and slowly undid the lid of the box revealing a large number of small chocolates. Each one was a different shape and shade of brown ranging from light brown hearts to dark oval shapes. Beelzebub wasted no time in grabbing a handful and popping each one into his mouth.

Belphegor was much slower with the ones he ate. The first one he ate was in the shape of a light brown square with thin lines of white frosting decorating the top. He took a slow bite letting the taste of creamy chocolate fudge fill his mouth. They tasted absolutely wonderful and almost magical making Belphegor reach for another. This time the chocolate was a dark brown circle and when Belphegor bit into it he noticed the sweet taste of caramel which he usually disliked until now.

Before he reached for a third he looked at his brother noticing how softer his face looked all of a sudden. He shrugged it off reaching for a third which was another dark circle he quickly popped into his mouth. As he chewed tasting a kind of strawberry taste, Belphegor felt something strange build up in him. His clothes felt like they were slightly straining. When did his pants get so uncomfortable?

He decided to ignore it reaching into the box again picking up square-shaped chocolate when he noticed his fingers looked slightly puffy. What was going on? Belphegor wondered as he popped the vanilla-flavored chocolate into his mouth. That's when he watched his hand begin to become puffier as he swallowed the chocolate. He stopped at the sight of his body becoming softer and was in shock.

Not only did his pants feel a lot tighter now, but they looked so much tighter too. Belphegor could barely see the wrinkles in his pants as his newfound gut was in the was in the way. It was not big in any way, but it was giving him quite the muffin top. He looked up at Beelzebub had noticed this sudden change as well before he saw his brother's body had also softened greatly. This once buff brother of his was now softened with a large stomach that was getting bigger with Beelzebub's continuing to pop in chocolates of his mouth although he looked to be slowing down and looking rather tired.

"B-Beel?! What the hell happened to-"

"Don't mind him, Belphie, just focus on the chocolates," Mc appeared out of nowhere from behind Belphegor holding another heart-shaped chocolate to his mouth. "M-Mc?! Do you know what's happening to us- MHF!" Belphegor's questioned the girl before being silenced when she had shoved the chocolate into his mouth. He would have spit it back out if it wasn't for the flavor being apple. She knew it was his favorite flavor and he couldn't resist it. He began chewing feeling his clothes become even tighter.

It made him realize how this was even happening. That sly Mc sure was one smart human girl. Before he could even speak again after swallowing Mc had grabbed another chocolate and shoved it into Belphegor's mouth forcing him to chew and swallow. "Don't you go yapping, just eat, darling!" Mc planted a kiss on his cheek as she slid one of her hands down to his huge tummy. Belphegor could only whine as chocolate was continued to be shoved into his mouth. 

His clothing was becoming tighter with each chocolate he consumed. Especially his waistband that was digging into his hips while the seams and his buttons were straining to hold on for dear life. Belphegor reached his hands down to the button on his buttons before being stopped by Mc. "Nuh-uh, I want to see it pop off of you," Mc whispered into his ear while another chocolate was put into his mouth. Soon enough the two heard a popping noise and watched Belphegor's button land next to the sleeping Beelzebub.

Belphegor figured the chocolates had a kind of sleeping side effect to them. It would explain why he was beginning to feel a lot sleepier or maybe that was just him. He looked down at the box and was not sure if the fact there were not many chocolates left was good or bad. Sure his clothes were beginning to tear and pop off of his body, but the way Mc was rubbing his tummy as it expanded felt so nice. The flavors were very nice too so he really couldn't mind it too much.

"You really seem to be enjoying yourself now... good boy," Mc softly giggled to herself as she grabbed the last few chocolates from the box. Right after Belphegor finished swallowing the chocolate in his mouth Mc grew a smirk on her face and shoved all of the chocolates into his mouth. Belphegor was hesitant to but eventually began to slowly chew them all at once. His eyes widened as he heard the sound of fabric tearing. Belphegor's eyes went straight to his pants that were tearing at the seams and the button on his sweater was hanging on for dear life.

Right before he swallowed the button popped off revealing his huge stomach as his white shirt was beginning to ride up. "Wow, Belphie you did so well!" Mc praised him as both her hands squished and squeezed his tummy. Suddenly the feeling of tiredness hit Belphegor like a bullet making his eyes almost flutter completely shut. His now 48 pounds heavier body began tilting forward ready to fall asleep before Mc held him back keeping him from doing so. That was when she pulled out another smaller, but a still rather big box of chocolates.

"Ready for round two, cowboy?"

**Author's Note:**

> I love my cowboy so much I even have another story about him in the works! And thank you Jonie for being the best editor out there!  
> -=-=-=-=-=-=-  
> (Also the writer on this account, J, is sad to inform they will not be able to write for a while so if you were waiting for a second chapter to their 'Bitch Gives Birth on School Grounds' story, the second chapter will be delayed. He had hoped to get it out this month.)
> 
> -Writer K


End file.
